Most Unconventional
by Cerulean San
Summary: Drabbles on a most unconventional pairing.  But as they say, opposites attarct, and these two are no different.  AmonShigeru


San: Yes, I like weird pairings. So sue me. I'm not too much into HYD anymore, but I still like it. Tsukasa and Tsukushi have always been pure love for me, but I can't write them—they're already done and there's no room left.

I love couples where the girl is hyper and the girl is all "… Ew, sunshine." Or vice versa, so cute. Thus, Amon and Shigeru popped into my mind. I love self-centered characters that are happy and kind at the same time. Eg: Tamaki from Ouran, Mimi from Digimon, Domyouji from HYD, Winry (sort of) from Fullmetal Alchemist, Ino from Naruto, and so forth. Thus, Amon and Shigeru popped into my head. Something told me they would be nifty together.

I am not too fond of Amon though, personally. I hate guys like him. Ah well.

If any of my FullMetal Alchemist fanfic readers stumble across this, I've got a beta'd version for the prologue of "In Before the Fables" prepared and I'm working on chapter one (hearts).

* * *

Summary: What may possible be most unconventional pairing. However, as they say, opposites attract, and these two are no different.

* * *

Notes/Warnings: If you have not read the manga, you will not know whom Amon is. He was around from volume 22 (was it?) to 27 or something.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not.

* * *

"You love him, don't you?"

Her eyes had widened, and he knew he was right. "Wh-wh-what?" she asked, flabbergasted. "That's none of your business!"

"You people in love are so strange, acting as if it's just fine that you don't receive it in return. You still believe in it." He drawled, his eyes still on his book, not leaving the text. The train shook lightly as it chugged down the path, making the girl wobble a little.

How had they gotten into this discussion anyway? Minutes ago, she had merely mistaken him for her curly-haired friend - only to find out he was the exact opposite of the rich, spoiled, optimistic and childish Domyouji Tsukasa. Well, with the exception of the arrogance they both seemed to reek. Moreover, this one did not have the unruly hair.

"Of course I do!" the hyperactive girl huffed. "You may not always get it back, but it's there! Someone had to believe in love! Smart, hopeful people!"

"Hopeful fools," he yawned. "Are you done? My stop is coming soon…why is a rich and prissy girl like you here on a public train, anyway?"

"No, I'm not done, you cynic! Also, I'm not prissy, and I'm here to impress my friend Tsukushi, as I told you!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot for extra effect. The few people that were in the moving car had turned to look at them.

"So, you're a sheltered, naïve girl who believes that girl and her boyfriend's "love" will actually last, I take it, miss Shimaru?" he snorted.

"My name…" she squinted, her mouth in a pout. "…Is Shigeru! Moreover, they will! Plus…you're a jaded meanie!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"I'm done with talking to a five-year-old, please shut up." And with that, he had silenced and resumed fully to reading.

After that, she had not heard him utter a word, only stare down religiously at the bound piece of literature in his hands. She plopped back down beside him and tried every method she could to get a reaction out of him. Coughing, a light - and perhaps a little rough - nudging of the shoulder, and more coughing with glare on the side. Still, she received no response.

Finally she snapped, unable to take the silence anymore - she hated silence. "Love exists, you jerk!"

"It is full of unnecessary hardships and will end at some point."

"Maybe, but it can also bring happiness, and rid you of loneliness!"

"At what cost? You have to constantly make sure of things and work for something that can slip away in a second."

"It's worth it! It can give you a lot!"

People around them stared as they debated the concept of affections back and forth, bewildered. Some laughed lightly, others rolled their eyes. The rest simply pretended the two did not exist.

"It may not always bring happiness - in most cases it doesn't. And there are far too many obstacles."

"Kind of like life, isn't it?"

That made him freeze. Shigeru continued. "Love, like life, has obstacles, and it's not always going to bring happiness. But we don't stop living, do we? Then why does love have to be ridiculed? Unless…you're suicidal?"

He had no answer for that.

She blinked. "A-are you…? Can I see the cuts?" she asked with morbid curiosity. Despite finding it creepy, she had always wanted to see a cutter's marks in real life.

He gave her a strange look. "No," he spat. She snorted, feeling patronized, and both relieved and disappointed at the same time. Then, smiling smugly, Shigeru stood up and staggered as the train came to a stop - her stop. Humming a merry tune, she gave one last look towards the man, before skipping - he noted with disdain - out of the train. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed; the source of annoyance was gone.

He hated the naïve, skipping, happy-go-lucky girls who had no sense of realism. Part of why Makino intrigued him - she was none of those. That girl did however, have the strangest of friends. Silly girls like her disgusted him.

But he hadn't been able to answer her question.

Sighing, Amon stared out the window, the train zooming by its surroundings.

* * *

D I am a hopeless romantic. I completely believe in love, haha, so I love what I did with Shigeru here. That's a quote I use a lot, the love is like life thing.

If enough people want it, this may turn into a series of one-shots.


End file.
